Dreams Of Black and Blue
by marasmoma
Summary: Marie contimplates Logan's thoughts and memories about her while alone at night, often resulting in darkly bruised thighs.Chapter 4 up: Jan 5, 07
1. Under Her Velvet Dress

CHALLENGE RESPONSE: Lateo's First Line Challenge. Write a story that begins with the line, "Under her red velvet dress, she had bruises and no panties.

Summary: Rogue contimplates Logan's own thoughts and memories about her while alone at night, resulting in darkly bruised thighs.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...

Dreams in Black and Blue CHAPTER 1

Under her red velvet dress, she had bruises and no panties.

As the thought hit her she couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks from her neck. As she looked around Xavier's huge ballroom at all of the rich important guests who made the school possible, she idly wondered where the others were. Mere seconds later she spotted Scott and Jean near the band. It was playing classics slowly.

As she decended the stairs she adjusted the thin shawl that Jubilee and Kitty had helped her pick out. It went with her dress while covering her too bare shoulders. Considering the amount of voices she was hearing in her head lately, she didnt want to risk hitting anyone accidentally. Glancing around the ballroom again she finally spotted Logan partially hidden behind a potted plant, talking to a snooty looking blond. Rogue winced at the well of emotion that turned up with that sight. Though Logan looked quite uncomfortable in his dashing suit he was a bit too interested in what the woman was saying.

"That would be the mayor's wife." Bobby said in her ear, having come down the stairs behind her. He still had that uncanny ability to almost read her mind.

"You SURE you're not psychic?" She asked, agrivated at the interruption.

"Don't have to be psychic to read that look..." Rogue stomped away to find a chair to brood in, leaving Bobby to stare intently after her.

FIN chapter 1...

(Sorry its such a short one.)


	2. To Rid Yourself Of Lust

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...

Dreams Of Black and Blue Ch 2

//Alright Chuck. Why am I here?// Logan thought looking past the stiff blond to the dance floor where they all frolicked. He didn't expect an answer but one came all too soon from the stately man in the fancy chair.

//You're as much a part of the school as the students here, Logan.// Came the reassuring reply. At that Logan snorted a harsh laugh.

"S'cuse me." He said abruptly to the blond, cutting her off mid sentence. He stalked away to find a quiet place for a quick cigar. On the way through the room he took in all of the regulars he had met since "joining" this school for the gifted his eyes lingering on few. Jeanie, Love of his life, his woman... as far as he was concerned anyway. And Marie. His... girl. But more than a girl? And definatly not his. He growled lightly as he lit the cigar just past the boundry of where the ballroom met the balcony.

He generally tried to avoid any thought of the woman-child he had come to think of as his own. By day he fought to treat her with fatherly concern... or avoid her all together. But by night... He hoped she missed out on those thoughts the times she'd touched him. He couldn't help himself and every morning he awoke feeling like a dirty old man. He tried to push the thoughts about the psychic's around the house... they wouldn't peek... would they?

He loved Jean, couldn't stop thinking about her... so why the dreams about Marie? Logan was never much a believer in fate but he couldn't think of what else it could be. A new thought popped into his head. Lust. Maybe it was just lust where the Rogue was concerned. But how to rid himself of the terrible lust? How indeed?

(I'm not SURE that i like this at ALL... and may change it? what do you all think of ch 2? is it going as you thought it might??? are you HATING it?... Next part to be written after a few reviews... ;);) I'm not sure if this chapter was the direction that I wanted to head...)


	3. Dreams Of Black and Blue

Authors notes:/// denotes dreams/ thoughts

Dreams Of Black and Blue Ch 3

///"C'mon baby bend over for me..." Logan growled digging his fingers into her thighs and positioning himself against her as she leaned over the antique footboard. Reaching around her legs she helped guide him into her center, giving a long sigh as he thrust deep. Snatching her hair off her neck and holding it tightly to her head he lightly bit her shoulder. His other hand found her nipple and began circling the tip in time with thrusts.

Crying out loudly she grabbed his head with the hand not steadying them again the bed. She rocked back against him, roughly grinding between thrusts. The waves of warmth he was inspiring with the torture of her nipple was taking her closer and closer to the edge. And the rough sounds he was making was exciting her even more.

Withdrawing from his Marie completely Logan dropped to his knees and began to lap at her heat. He started at the top of her tailbone and followed the line down the center of her backside until he reached her nether lips. Ever so gently he parted them with his index finger and thumb and thrust his tongue inside where only seconds before he had been buried 7 inches. Very slowly removing his tongue he used the very tip to trace along her little budded clit before sucking it into his mouth and massaging it with his lips and tongue.

Knees weakening Marie rode the waves of pleasure he was giving her up, and up, and up until she exploded in his mouth loudly proclaiming her pleasure.///

Hearing Marie groan again this, time much louder, Logan grabbed the doorknob to her private room and quietly turned it lightly pushing the door. During the short run to her room, just down the corridor from his own, having heard her making little noises in her sleep, he had imagined she was dreaming. Probably about that local boy back home. The thought had made him bristle a bit. The part of him that thought of himself as a father figure for the young girl was going to explain it wasnt worth getting worked up over...

That part of him died when he entered her room.

The untouchable one was laying across her queen sized bed, nighty pulled to her waist, face flushed, breathing heavily in her sleep. Almost against his will his rebelling eyes swept her head to foot. Startng at the top he took in her tousled hair, wild from her tossing and turning. Her near see-through nighty, nipples showing through a dusty rose in the dim light, hem pulled to just above her dainty belly button. Further down still his gaze swept her slender hips to the crevace between. Her legs were splayed showing not only her mound, dusted with light almost auburn hair, but the prize that should have been hidden withen. He gaped a moment in awe at the virgin landscape, seldom seen but offered up to him in sleep. The animal in him was fighting to be allowed out, the man repressing it weakly.

This had been the fruit of his imagination only hours before. He had imagined it in a number of different ways. Smaller, larger, shaved, more furred, in his mouth and holding his own more secretive areas. And here it was, open for the taking, waiting for him. He was so hard at this moment that he didnt think he could run from the room if she were to wake even if he wanted to.

Tearing his eyes off of the girl's body he took note of the silver egg on the bed next to her. The remote was lying a few inches from her fingers. It was easy to see, and smell now that he thought about it, what she had been doing when she fell asleep this night. He almost groaned with the implications of that thought.

Moving closer to her bed and therefore her prone and half naked body Logan noticed the dark bruises marring the perfection of her ivory pale thighs. A bit alarmed he growled deep in his throat. The bruises were obviously quite fresh. The thought of someone else laying hands on his girl... /woman/ he corrected himself, was unthinkable. Anger making his decision making process practically nil, he shook her clad shoulder, jarring her awake.

"What the hell happened to your... leg?" He demanded as soon as her dusty lashes parted, gesturing wildly toward her high leg/ uncovered groin area.


	4. Fast Hands and Ogling Eyes

Author's Note: This chapter is for my reviewers thus far :D Without you I definatly wouldn't have gotten this far :D

Dreams of Black and Blue Ch 4

"Logan???" Rogue sat up fast, her nighty neatly falling into place on her slightly sore thighs. She had thought she heard him speak but wasnt sure if it was the Logan in her head, the Logan of her dreams or... "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" The last 2 words came out a near squeek. She could pretty much guess what he was doing there... What was with everyone reading her mid lately? She kept that thought to herself this time. In a house full of mutant ability and a handful of actual psychics the question meant less to her everytime she voiced it.

"It's... it's not what you think." She stammered weakly, clumsily throwing her blanket over both her lower half and the discarded toy and clutching it tightly to her neck.

"What I think is that you were roughed up by some horny frat boy and didn't tell me." He said angrily, gesturing to her thighs under the thick blanket. "GodDAMNIT MARIE," He exploded, "I can't protect you if you're running off in secret with a walking hormone. Damnit!"

"I wasn't roughed up by no boy!" Rogue yelled back, her grammer slipping lightly. "And who're you to protect me?!? Running off for months at a time. Shouldn't you be off ogling Jeannie or something? And who I run off with in secret is no business of yours." /Though it kind of is since it kind of IS you.../ She thought.

"The what the hell happened to your legs?" He asked, hands on hips, leaning back.

Rogue thought fast. The best she could come up with was: "I was climbing trees with Bobby. I lost grip with my gloves on and skid over some knots in the trunk."

"Sure kid." He replied, a bit more calm and alot more smug. "I'll find out who it was by the end of the day tomorrow. I don't plan on leaving again, and I will be there the next time and the next time after that, and the next time until you can defend yourself." He slipped out the door.

"What if I don't want to defend myself?" She whispered to herself.

Logan's head poked back into the room. "I heard that." He said. "And who I ogle is no business of yours, Darlin'. Goodnight."


End file.
